


The Plan

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam like each other secretly (Or not so much) and the boys try to get them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

“Boys! I’ve had enough. Look at them. It’s sickening!” Louis said from his seat on the sofa.

“I agree.” Harry and Niall said at the same time. The three looked over to where Liam and Zayn were, curled up on the sofa, heads close together, whispering to each other.

 

“They are so in love! They are basically together.” Louis was looking at them with a funny look in his eyes.

“I don’t like it when he gets that look in eyes.” Harry said looking at Louis concernedly.

“We are going to get them together.”

“Hey Li, I like your top.” Zayn said pulling at the corners of it. He knew he sounded lame and desperate but he didn’t know what else he could do to find out if maybe Liam liked him back. He had tried hiding, hell he really had tried, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t know how he was controlling himself sitting this close to Liam now, touching,

“Yeah? Well I like your hair.” Liam said, reaching his fingers up to twist into Zayn’s hair, smiling as the boy in question giggled.

 

“See! Look at them! It’s ridiculous! I have to do something.” Louis said. Harry and Niall looked at each other sideways.

“Well we’re going to help you.” 

“ONLY so you don’t go too far.” Louis cackle really was something to worry about.

“What time did the others say they’d meet us?” Zayn asked as they arrived at the restaurant. At that moment his phone went off. “Louis and Haz aren’t coming. They have business to attend to apparently.”  
“Wow those two are weird.” Liam chuckled. His phone then rang. “Nialler? Hey where are you? Oh.. Okay. Well feel better.” He put his phone back. “Yeah Nialls not coming either.”

“Just us then.” Zayn grinned, not believing his luck.

Sat down and chatting comfortable Liam was feeling good about this evening. Maybe he could finally reveal his feeling to Zayn. A pretty waitress came their way, settling her eyes on Zayn, giving Liam an uneasy feeling in his stomach.   
“Well hi! What can I get for you today?” She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, smiled and leant down towards Zayn.   
“We’ll have steak and chips twice, a diet coke and a lemonade please.” Liam said in an overly fake voice trying to attract her attention his way but to no avail.

“That right sugar?” She said to Zayn. He nodded, winking and she was sent on her way. 

To Liam’s pleasure the two continued their easy conversation and pseudo flirting. It was going well. Their hands were inching closer and their feet were tangling under the table. Until SHE came back.

“Here you are doll. I slipped my number in there for you too.” Zayn smiled at her and took the number and that was all it took for Liam to snap.

“No! No this is not how it’s meant to go. We’re flirting and I’ve been waiting for years Zayn. YEARS Zayn. She is not taking you away from me.” He finished his sentence and smashed his lips onto Zayn’s. He relished the feeling before realising what he was doing and pulled away, shocked. “Zayn I’m so sorry.” And he ran.

“Li! Li stop!” Zayn reached for Liam’s hand, pulling him towards him. He spun him round and placed his lips over Liam’s. “That’s our first kiss okay?” he said as he pulled away.

“Yes! I so rule! I am the best.” Louis was jumping around madly as Harry paid the waitress for her help.

“Yes Lou, you are. Come on. Home.”


End file.
